


Oh Baby What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [129]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, Ian being Cocky, M/M, Riding, Smut, Talking During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ian <b>knows</b> Mickey likes it when he calls him baby, he just has to test his theory out a little more.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Author's Note:**

> _a continuation of [ **[the one where ian calls mickey baby during sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1493791)** ]_

"Just admit that you liked it..." Ian said as he walked up to Mickey who was brushing his teeth at the sink.

Mickey mumbled something that was probably a 'what' and cocked an eyebrow at Ian in the mirror. Ian smirked, his hands sliding down to pull Mickey's ass into his hips.

"I said why don't you just admit that you liked it," he said and Mickey rolled his eyes as he leant over to spit.

"I know what you said asshole, what the fuck are you talking about?" he said.

"This morning, me calling you baby," he said in a low rumble as he nuzzled his nose and lips against Mickey's ear.

"Would you give that a rest already?" Mickey grumbled as he went back to brushing his teeth.

"Come on, I know you liked it..." he purred as his hands slid down his smooth skin and into the front of his boxers.

Mickey closed his eyes and let out a groan as Ian wrapped one of his hands around the base of his cock before giving it a slow squeeze.

"You don't want to say it, but I know you like it when I throw in a little dirty talk too," Ian whispered, his lips all but pressed against the sensitive skin behind Mickey's ear. "Just admit it baby..."

Mickey elbowed him in the ribs and Ian just chuckled and stepped back to let Mickey rinse and spit again. He wiped his mouth as he turned around and Ian's eyes slid smugly down to Mickey's cock, straining hard against the soft fabric of his boxers.

"So what, huh?" he asked and Ian looked back up to his eyes.

"So say it," Ian said and Mickey just folded his arms stubbornly. "Say it and I'll get on my knees and suck your dick... start slow like you like it, and then when I'm warmed up let you fuck into my mouth."

Mickey's jaw had gone a little slack, imagining Ian's full lips wrapped around him and his voice came out a little strange. "I like it," he shrugged.

Ian grinned, taking a step closer before getting down onto his knees and slowly pulling down the elastic of Mickey's shorts.

"Was that so hard baby?" he asked, keeping his eye contact as he ran his tongue over the tip of his cock.

Mickey shuddered at the touch, his hands instinctively reaching out to take Ian's head in his hands.

Ian continued to lick over his slit, slowly and with a little flick of his tongue. He swirled it around the head and took it into his mouth, sucking quickly and then pulling back, looking up and grinning.

"Changed my mind," he said with a smirk.

"What are you - changed your fucking what now?" Mickey asked, staring down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I changed my mind," he said, getting to his feet and looking down at his boyfriend.

Mickey just groaned.

Ian reached out to run a hand down Mickey's torso, biting his lip as he watched Mickey's chest rise and fall heavily.

"I want you to do it," he said with a grin.

Mickey scoffed a little, raising his eyebrow. "What you think I'm just gonna get on my knees because you're askin' me to?"

"Something like that," Ian said and Mickey shook his head, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he smirked up at Ian. "Come on, you know you like it just as much as I do."

Mickey rolled his eyes but he didn't deny it.

"You know, you do this one little thing for me and I'll make it worth your while," he said, that grin as cocky as ever.

Mickey shook his head and grabbed Ian by the shirt, shoving him back and spinning him until they had switched places. He chuckled a little as he sank down onto his knees.

"Believe me, it ain't a  _little thing_ ," he said and Ian laughed, raking his fingers through Mickey's hair and angling his body back a little.

Mickey pulled at his boxers until he was sliding them down over his thighs and letting them fall to his ankles. He looked up at Ian who was just staring down at the pretty picture before him.

"This what you want big guy?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah baby, show me what you've got," he said.

Mickey grinned, parting his lips and sliding his tongue over them before it was jutting out and he was tapping the end of Ian's cock against it. He swirled his tongue and Ian closed his eyes at the touch, his grip tightening in Mickey's hair.

Mickey's lips closed and he gave a few quick sucks before sliding his tongue down the full length of Ian's hard dick, pulling away only to nip at his hip-bones.

Ian gave a short tug on his hair and Mickey looked up. "Don't be a tease baby," he said.

"Stop fuckin' callin' me that," he said.

"You said you liked it."

"Yeah, when you were harpin' on about doin' a whole lot of dirty shit to me," Mickey grinned, flicking his tongue over his cock a little more.

"If I promise to fuck you until your eyes water will you stop complaining?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey answered by sucking Ian down halfway and bobbing up and down his shaft, making Ian throw back his head and let out a lengthy moan.

" _Fuck_... yeah, just like that..." he said breathlessly as Mickey took him in deeper, his hands gripping the back of his thighs tightly enough to leave marks.

His cheeks hollowed and he hummed as he took more of him in, Ian's hands guiding his head, careful not to pull him in and bud with his hips.

He opened his eyes to look down at him, his lips stretched thin and pink around his length and his hair a mess from where Ian's hands had been.

Mickey looked beyond perfect on his knees, with his eyes closed and his mouth sliding back and forth down his cock like he couldn't get enough.

"You look _so good_ baby," Ian said, "I ever tell you that?" The pressure from Mickey's mouth tightened as he mumbled something and Ian just groaned at the feel of it. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mickey pulled his mouth away, lips and chin wet from his eagerness. "You can take that as a 'just fuck me already Gallagher'," he said with a smirk.

Ian laughed, stepping away from the sink before Mickey was tugging him down with him. Ian tried to grab Mickey's shoulders and pull him to the floor but Mickey resisted, pushing his chest away and shoving Ian down so he was lying on his back on the floor.

"Shit Mickey that's fucking cold!" he said with a laugh as Mickey pinned him down.

"You wanna keep callin' me baby then I'm gonna be on top," he said.

"What Mick, you gonna fuck me? On my bathroom floor?" he asked and Mickey just scoffed.

"Did I say that?" he asked, pulling back to rummage through on of the drawers, finally finding a condom and a nearly empty bottle of lube.

"Guess not," Ian said as Mickey tossed him the condom.

Mickey was quick to prep himself, not needing nearly as much as he used to. Besides, he liked the feel of Ian's thick heat as it stretched him out, the familiar ache that made him sweat and curse, the feeling he was very near addicted to.

Ian rolled the condom on and Mickey climbed over him, straddling his thighs and he used the rest of the lube in his hand to slick Ian up a little more, squeezing a little before he was crawling up a little higher to line Ian's cock up with his waiting ass.

He rubbed himself against it a few times and watched as Ian reached up to stroke his hand along Mickey's cock.

Mickey let out a low grumbling moan before he was sinking himself slowly down over Ian's eager dick and Ian was arching up those last few inches to slap his hips against Mickey's ass.

" _Holy fucking_...  _fuck Mick_... _oh baby come on_..." he panted as he tried to move his hips under Mickey, and after a few seconds of tightening his muscles around him, Mickey finally started to move.

He had one hand pressed down on Ian's chest and the other on the cold tile floor as he slid his ass up and down, speeding up and slowing down to pace just to tease.

" _Oh fuck that's it baby_ ," Ian groaned, thrusting up as much as he could. " _Jesus Mick_..."

Mickey chuckled a little leaning back to change the angle and speeding up to keep hitting that spot inside him that was finally getting some attention.

Ian's hands were on his hips, pulling him down harder each time and making shivers run down through Mickey's legs and to his toes. He reached down to jerk at his own cock and Ian just watched as he did it, that tight feeling in his stomach creeping up on him.

" _Fuck, fuck, almost_..." he said and Mickey let go of his cock to focus on rolling his hips faster and bringing Ian to the edge.

He panted and moaned a few words that Mickey couldn't even make out before he was holding tight to Mickey's hips and his own jerked erratically as he came inside him.

Mickey stilled as he rode it out, just rocking his hips slightly before lifting himself off and reaching down to settle his own needs.

"Wait," Ian said, still panting as he looked over at Mickey who was now kneeling beside him.

"Wait fucking what?" Mickey said incredulously before Ian was rolling onto his side and crawling over to wrap a hand around Mickey's dick.

He lapped up the pre come that was practically dripping from his slit before taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking on it quickly. Mickey bucked his hips once, involuntarily before holding them still as Ian pumped his hand over the rest of his length.

" _Shit_...Ian?  _Ian_..." he said before he was coming in hot and sticky ribbons between Ian's waiting lips.

He grabbed at Ian's arm to steady himself as the readhead swallowed down his load, pulling away and wiping at his chin before running his tongue over what he had missed.

"You see?" Ian asked, rolling onto his back and still trying to catch his breath.

"What? That you like to fuckin' swallow?" Mickey asked.

Ian laughed and shrugged. "That too, what I meant was, I knew you liked being called baby."

"Yeah, yeah, what gave you that fuckin' idea?"

"Because that was amazing," he said. "And usually if you're going to do me like that it's because you're horny as fuck."

Mickey just scoffed and Ian slowly pushed himself off the floor.

"I like it, so what?" he said with a grumble and Ian smiled.

"So nothing, I'd like it too."

"That a hint?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Ian smiled and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"You know I need another fucking shower right?" he said and Ian chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I won't inconvenience you with sex," he teased.

"Fuck you, just get up and get into the shower," he said.

"Sure thing baby," Ian said and Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"I swear, if anyone else hears you say that to me I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll be a deadman. I've heard  _that_ before."

Mickey held up his middle finger and started to run the taps. "Whatever, just get in the shower babe."

Ian just smiled.


End file.
